land_of_tymefandomcom-20200215-history
Disenchanted
This is the second book in the Land of Tyme series! Summary: Ella Coach hates her life at Coterie Prep. She wants to run away. So she does. Ella runs out of the school after being embarrassed in front of Prince Dash and ends up in the same carriage as Queen Maud, who is running away from her life as well. Ella makes it to the Corkscrew, an inn where is planning to work at. However, her plan is ruined by the king's soldiers, bursting in on the order of the king to find out if Tallith. Maud's sister, was involved in the queen's running away. They are about to take her to prison when Tanner* bursts into the tavern with a new order reversing the king's previous order. The soldiers release Maud, but spot Ella in the corner. She is still wearing her Coterie pin, so the soldiers think she might have helped the queen escape. (Maud escaped from Coterie Prep). Just as they are about to take her away for questioning, her stepmother Sharlyn arrives and rescues Ella. Sharlyn drags Ella back to the fancy house where she and Ella's father live. They don't understand that Ella is unhappy at school and can't believe that she would rather run away than stay at Coterie. Ella gets in trouble with her parents and runs up to her room. Then Serge and Jasper (who are Blue fairies), come and tell her about her mother sending in a request for a godparent. They have to use old magic because they aren't supposed to be helping Ella. Serge gives her a day to read her mother's letter to the fairies and says that they will come back tommorrow. The two leave and Serge and Jasper argue about Ella. Serge is mad at Jasper because he wasn't supposed to take Ella's scroll. Ella is forced by her father and stepmother to go to a prep party for the ball the king is hosting. She rides there in a carriage with Chemise Shantung. Laveliere tells them that they were supposed to bring their servants and suggests that Chemise sit with the servants. Chemise is scared, but Laveliere says she is just joking. Then she looks at Ella and tells her to go sit with the servants. Instead of flushing and standing there doing nothing like Chemise, Ella goes over to the servants and sits down. She learns how to make the silk flowers and can soon do it very well. She has to use the restroom and asks Laveliere's maid to show her where it is. While Ella is in the restroom, Lady Jacquard comes down the hallway. The maid waiting outside the restroom tries to tell Lady Jacquard how bad Laveliere's canker-moth infection was getting. Lady Jacquard shrieks at her and says that she is sending the maid to a Jacquard workshop for mentioning that while guests are there. Ella confronts Lady Jacquard and asks her not to send the maid to the workshop, but she doesn't listen. At the ball the girls/boys were preparing for, Prince Dash is being forced to dance with prearranged partners. It is his punishment for not telling King Clement where Queen Maud is hiding (the Olive Isles) Lady Jacquard had arranged his dance schedule so that he had to dance with Laveliere and other girls that he is uncomfortable around (because of the things the curse made him say and do). While dancing with Tiffany, he shouts that the curse made him be nice and that he never liked her. He runs out of the ballroom and crashes into Ella, who had been hiding in the bathroom so she didn't have to dance. She follows him into the garden because Queen Maud gave Ella her ring as she was escaping and Ella wants to give it back to Dash. When Dash finds out he automatically thinks that she is trying to get something from him. Ella gives it to him and leaves the garden. Dash's guard comes out into the garden and says that he will carry Dash back to the ballroom if he doesn't go in one minute. Dash goes back to the ballroom and chooses Ella for the Prince's Preference dance. He wants to find out what she knows about Queen Maud's escape and how she got the ring. They talk as they dance and Dash realizes that Ella doesn't want attention or money. Then Chemise's shoes crash and Dash carries off the dance floor to go find a Hipocrath (healer). The other people at the ball just laugh and disparage the Shantungs. Ella snaps and starts yelling at them and calling them murderers. Sharlyn and Ella's father have to drag her off the dance floor. Back at home, Serge and Jasper visit and become her official godfathers. The next day, Dash and Ella are partnered up in Business class. They have to create a business together. First, they make a list of skills and interests. Ella writes down fair treatment of the labor classes in the interests section and then Dash thinks that she doesn't know anything about Blue and hates her. That night though, he talks to Tanner about when he was sick, reads up on labor laws for different countries in Tyme, and reasearchs Ella Coach and her family. He realizes that she might be right and that she might understand the labor classes better than he thought. Jasper and Serge tell her to present the facts, not her emotions. The next day, Ella shows Dash in equations the living costs of a labor-class family and how sick-leave is important (and why people go to work when they are sick). They decide to make a garment company that pays fair wages and gives sick-leave. Then Dash has to walk Laveliere to history class. PLEASE HELP CONTINUE WORKING ON THE SUMMARY...